


Bro's Lullaby

by chelonianmobile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Lullabies, Rap Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to stop baby Dave crying is through the power of rap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's Lullaby

Yo my name's Di-Stri and I hear you cry  
So I'm'a make you smile with my beats so fly  
You're alone and scared in the dark of the night  
So lend me your ears and my rhymes'll make it right

Little bro Dave, you're my joy and my pride  
Ever since you came down on your meteor ride  
You're growing so fast, you gonna make me so proud  
I just wish you would sleep for crying out loud  
Well, I guess I shouldn't say that since you're already wailin'  
But you're cooling it now so I know my beats ain't failin'  
So I'll keep on spilling rhymes till you finally tire  
Your tantrum's no match for the Strider's sick fire

See, kid, don't be scared, I know you know  
No under-bed monster gon' mess with your Bro  
So close your eyes, sleepyhead, count yourself some sheep  
Your Bro's here watching over you, now _please go the fuck to sleep._


End file.
